ItsThomasTank
Newfoundland |birthday = October 17th |youtube = ItsThomasTank |twitter = @thomastheboi1 |hangouts = Hangout with ItsThomasTank |image1 = BirthdayThomas.jpg }}'ItsThomasTank '(formerly known as Thomas The turbo engine, and Thomas The Tank Engine) is a Canadian YouTuber with 1K subscribers. He is known for creating Project G-1 in a nutnut and Shed 17 in a shellshell. Early Days ItsThomasTank joined YouTube on May 1st, 2015 after his friend, The Great Lucario, showed him his YouTube channel, and even helped him setting up Thomas' own. Thomas started his account using the application "Movie Star", as the videos contained the words "Fan video" at the end of the titles. He also used a Minecraft Stop-Motion application for some of his videos. He eventually stopped using the Minecraft Stop-Motion app all together. Thomas introduced Horror Thomas on January 28th, 2017, which Horror Thomas will later on be the main protagonist in the Killing cringey youtubers series and a successful character altogether. By the time, he was slowly gaining subscribers. Project G-1 in a nutnut Eventually, on November 16th, 2018, Thomas uploaded Project G-1 in a nutnut. The video quickly exploded with views, and Thomas quickly started to get more subscribers. Due to the big success of Project G-1 in a nutnut, Thomas made a sequel, Shed 17 in a shellshell, which the video also got popular. Age of Cancer When September 8th, 2018 rolled around, ItsThomasTank announced that he would be working on his next biggest project, a Movie called Thomas & Friends: Age of Cancer. ItsThomasTank was expecting to release the project on November 2018, but the project was pushed back to August 2019 because the original project was scrapped. The project was pushed back again to 2020 because Thomas couldn't finish the project in time. Relationships The Great Lucario Thomas and The Great Lucario are Best Buds. They usually chat with each other alot, sometimes even making videos together. The Great Lucario was friends with him even before Thomas made his channel. And Lucario stuck with Thomas with the entirety of his channel. Lucario was the person who came up with Killing cringey youtubers, and made videos like How to fly a plane. Jacobricano Thomas and Jacobricano's relationships were really rocky. Thomas joined The Great Lucario's side on fighting Jacobricano in a flame war. Thomas used Jacobricano as one of the "cringey youtubers", and, out of all the youtubers, Jacobricano was the one who appeared the most in the series. It seems like after For jacobricano, Thomas and Jacobricano made up, which is unusual. Thomas and Jacobricano mainly chatted on Hangouts, but it's currently unknown what they talk about. Chidlepop the YouTuber Thomas and Chidlepop are siblings, which can be proved by Chidlepop making her own appearances, which can be either she doesn't have a character, but talks in the video, or she has a character. Another piece of proof is when Thomas rarely appears on Chidlepop's Streams. Despite that, they really get along. Fans Thomas connects really well with his fans. He usually replies to most of the comments he receives. He even talks to his fans on his Hangouts group. Category:YouTubers